


Runway

by crazysone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, CEO! jinsoul, F/F, Fashion AU, Fluffy Ending, i have no idea what im doing, lipsoul nation here u go, model! jungeun, the other loona members appear here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysone/pseuds/crazysone
Summary: Jungeun is a hot model, and Jinsoul is an insanely attractive CEO. They see each other for the first time at a fashion show, and are immediately drawn to each other.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Runway

“Godammit, I can’t be late again!” Jungeun huffed, her fist tightening around her custom-made, holographic crimson Starbucks tumbler. The overly-sweet concoction of mocha in the cup swirled dangerously close to the rim as the blonde leaned against the back of the passenger seat. 

“Please, Mr Taxi-driver, go faster?” Jungeun mumbled in broken Japanese. She had tried to read through the thick guide on the language on the flight here, but ended up dozing against the soft first-class seat instead. The taxi driver arched up an eyebrow, but nodded. 

“There’s no need to panic, Jungie! We’ve still got time!” A red haired, bright eyed Jiwoo exclaimed from the seat beside Jungeun’s. Even though they had just touched down at the Tokyo International Airport moments ago, her fashion stylist still looked as energetic and bubbly as ever. Jungeun didn’t know how Jiwoo did it. She had downed numerous cups of coffee, but still felt horribly exhausted. 

“1 hour is not a lot of time!” Jungeun lashed back with a frown on her face. Said face was still makeup-less, her long blonde locks hadn’t been styled yet, her outfits for tonight’s fashion show still stowed away in the mountain of luggages sitting in the trunk of this taxi. 

“Hey, come on! I’ve been your stylist for so long I think I can doll you up in 30 minutes, tops!” Jiwoo clapped her hands excitedly. Jungeun had known Jiwoo for as long as she could remember, when they stepped through the gates of South Korea’s most prestigious fashion school hand-in-hand. While Jiwoo had gone down the path of becoming a skilled fashion designer and stylist, Jungeun decided to pursue the more extravagant role. A model. 

The taxi finally screeched to a halt outside a gigantic, beautifully architectured building, complete with gleaming glass panels adorning the black walls artistically. A rightful place for one of the most glamorous fashion displays. A crowd of paparazzis had already gathered at the vast entrance of the building, surrounding the red carpet leading up to the revolving glass doors. No doubt waiting for the arrival of acclaimed celebrities who had come to watch the show. 

Jungeun and Jiwoo asked the taxi-driver to drive away from the main entrance, stopping at the side of the building instead. The two girls hopped out, rushing over to the trunk to pull out all the oversized luggages. After frantically making sure that everything was accounted for and passing over a wad of cash to the driver, they scrambled towards the side entrance. 

A stone-faced security guard flanked the black door. Jungeun and Jiwoo quickly flashed their cards, and were let in. The waiting room was abuzz with movement, models, fashion designers, staff, cameramen, managers all running around yelling instructions. 

They burst in through the door with a piece of paper stuck to the front with the word ‘models’. Amidst all the chaos, the sassy tune of “Nails, Hair, Hips, Heels” by Todrick Hall boomed through hidden speakers. Jungeun quickly strode her way to the nearest available makeup chair, while Jiwoo trailed behind her, already opening up the luggages. 

“Bad flight?” A familiar, silky voice spoke to her right. Sooyoung, one of the fellow models for YSL and a friend she had made along the way, grinned at her from the neighbouring makeup chair. Her long, luscious dark haired was styled into beautiful waves, cascading down her back. 

“You can’t even imagine.” Jungeun grumbled, as one of the hair stylists started work on her blonde locks. In the hands of the experts, her hair was transformed into her favourite look, straight at the top and curled at the ends softly. Jiwoo insisted on personally doing makeup, and her friend/stylist hummed a cheerful song under her breath as she dabbed away at Jungeun’s face with the latest in-trend beauty palettes. 

“Show’s starting in 15!” One of the staff yelled into the room. 

“I’m done, I’m done, I’m done--” Jiwoo yelped, snapping the elaborate palette of makeup in her hands shut with a loud click. Jungeun examined herself in the spotlight-surrounded mirror in front of her. The theme for this Tokyo Fashion Week had been “wild, edgy, freaky”, which was honestly quite cliche in Jungeun’s books. 

But Jiwoo had outdone herself yet again. Jungeun’s eyes were framed by fierce, black eyeshadow, with silver glitter added for that extra sparkle effect at the ends of her eyes. Her lips were her favourite shade of bold red. 

“Looking good, Jungeun!” Another fellow model, Heejin, yelled from across the waiting room. Jungeun blew a kiss to the younger girl as her form of gratitude. 

“Come, come, come!” Jiwoo dragged Jungeun from the comfortable chair to the changing rooms. The luggages had been opened up, and the redhead reached in to grab a hanger with an outfit, enclosed in a protective plastic wrapping. 

“Your first outfit of the day!” Jiwoo ripped off the plastic wrapping dramatically. Silently judging her friend for her weird antics, Jungeun quickly changed into the outfit. A see-through black silk coat, with a black tank-top, black shorts and thigh-high black boots. Normally, Jungeun wasn’t a huge fan of the all-black trope, but looking in the body-length mirror before her, the blonde admitted that she looked ravishing. Jiwoo always knew how to make her look so damn good. 

“Models time to go!” The staff hollered again. 

Barging in, Jiwoo draped a huge assortment of silver chains and jewelry over her neck. Slipping on the oversized silver hoop earrings that completed her outfit, Jungeun hurried to go join the line of models standing in the narrow corridor. Wedged between Sooyoung and Heejin, Jungeun fixed her hair again.  
“Hey, did you guys hear? A lot of CEOs for the latest upcoming fashion brands are here tonight!” Heejin whispered-shouted, managing to look cute in dark makeup.

“What’s new?” Jungeun snorted. CEOs always came to events like these, to scope put potential models for their brand.

The deafening applause drifting in from the runway told the models that the show had begun. One by one, they walked out through the black velvet curtains. Jungeun closed her eyes as she awaited her turn. Walking the catwalk was something natural for her. Even without all the rigorous training and toning through fashion school, strutting while managing to look absolutely hot came easily to her. 

Sooyoung had disappeared through the curtains, her badass six-inch stilettos making an addictive rhythm against the floor. Jungeun prepared herself, taking deep breaths. The staff standing behind the curtains nodded. 

Jungeun walked through the curtains, letting her body go into auto-pilot. The blonde strutted down the runway, her hips swaying along with her confident gait, her chest puffed out, her head held high, her face kept to a neutral expression. A flood of camera lights erupted around her instantly, but Jungeun just maintained her focus and strode down the runway. The audience sat on both sides of the runway, dark figures backlit by the constant flashes of paparazzi cameras. 

Jungeun let her gaze sweep through the front row of her audience, and almost faltered in her step. The whole world seemed to stop, time seemed to be in slow-motion, as Jungeun caught the eye of an insanely stunning girl sitting in the front row. The girl was blonde too, but her hair was slightly darker than Jungeun’s. A white eyepatch was covering her right eye, but even then, Jungeun found herself lost in the eye that was staring up at her directly. 

The girl’s eye was dark but sparkled in the glaring white spotlights. Everything about her seemed to glow. Her long golden hair, her single exposed eye, even her pale skin itself seemed to radiate a soft glow. At that moment, it was like Jungeun had tunnel vision. Everything else around her was a dark blur, but the blonde stranger staring back at her was in ultra-focus. The eye contact was hot and Jungeun could feel chills crawl up her spine at how suddenly electrifying the whole atmosphere seemed. It even seemed hotter now.

Just as quickly as it started though, the girl disappeared from view. Even though Jungeun’s mind was short-circuiting, fortunately her body was honed from her abundant experience from walking the catwalk, and powered through to continue her stride. Distracted, Jungeun felt herself posing for only a mere second at the end of the runway before whipping around and continuing her way back down the long path. 

Jungeun tried not to look at the blonde this time, she really did. But she could practically feel the stranger’s eyes boring into her.  
Thankfully, Jungeun managed to get back into the waiting rooms without a hitch, pushing through the curtains a little more aggressively than needed. Jiwoo came up to her immediately, whisking her off to the changing rooms and slapping another outfit into her chest. 

“Hey, Jiwoo.” Jungeun called as she peeled off her outfit. 

“Yes? You need me to come in and help you?” Jiwoo yelled from the other side of the thin partition. 

“Nope, I’m fine! Just curious though, you happen to know today’s audience?” Jungeun asked, a little cautious about the way she phrased her question. 

“Hmm...I skimmed through the press photos on today’s guestlist, and yeah, I’d say I know some of them!” Jiwoo said. Of course, Jiwoo being the extremely sociable stylist, would have many connections with big names of the fashion industry, especially being such a renowned stylist herself.

“Why the question, though?” Jiwoo continued. 

“Blonde, eyepatch….insanely beautiful.” Jungeun found herself blurting out, and immediately felt so embarrassed by her slip-up that she cursed herself in the mirror. But she absolutely must know who that ethereal angel in the audience was. 

“Well... there are several blondes among the big names tonight...but eyepatch? I think you’re referring to none other than Jung Jinsoul!” Jiwoo exclaimed. 

“Jung Jinsoul…” Jungeun muttered. Even her name was beautiful. Before she could drill Jiwoo more, the staff started screaming again and the model cursed, pulling on the latest YSL apparel on before exiting the changing room and sprinting towards the corridor to prepare again. 

Jinsoul. Jinsoul. Jinsoul. Jungeun’s brain kept screaming that same name, over and over again. 

Jungeun walked the runway 5 more times, switching between the luxurious outfits prepared for her everytime. And those 5 times, she stared at Jinsoul as she passed. Even though there were at least 2 other models on the runway as she walked, Jinsoul’s face would always be turned to her, her eyes scanning her from top to bottom. Jungeun felt her teeth bite down on her bottom lip unconsciously, struggling to maintain her professionalism. The fourth time she walked, Jinsoul even smirked at her, those pink lips tilting up at the corner. And oh gosh, Jinsoul had an adorable dimple. 

Jungeun wobbled slightly in her ridiculously high killer heels, but scolded herself in her head and marched on. Backstage, all the model friends she knew even asked her if she was okay because something seemed...off about her this time.  
They didn’t know it was because of that damned Jung Jinsoul sitting in all her magnificent glory in the damned audience, not even aware she had such an effect on Kim Jungeun, one of the most prolific models hailing from South Korea by just sitting there. 

Swept up in the hurricane that was needing to change out of ridiculously tight outfit 1 to ridiculously tight outfit 2, Jungeun had no time to attack Jiwoo with another barrage of questions on Jiwoo about Jung Jinsoul. Dabbing off the small droplets of sweat forming on her brow with a tissue, Jiwoo dragged her around by her elbow to where she needed to be like the good stylist she was. Jungeun wasn’t usually this sluggish, but her mind was elsewhere now. 

Jinsoul, as Jungeun observed from her passing glances, was in a beautiful blue dress. The bottom part of the dress was flowy and hanging around her chair as she sat. Silver glitter adorned the hem of the dress, making it look like Jinsoul was the most gorgeous mermaid to exist, and the dress was her blue-and-silver tail that glowed in the dark. The top of her blue dress was slanted across her chest, so that one arm was clad within the blue sleeve, while her other arm was bare. Her collarbones were so defined Jungeun was sure she could put a stack of coins in it. Her hands were clasped politely over her lap, resting on the surface of an expensive-looking pouch that was as blue as her dress. 

Ironically, Jungeun’s last outfit was a crimson dress. Jiwoo had been binge-watching vampire shows lately, and had came up with this intricate dress that looked like something a vampire would wear to a ball. The collar of the silky dress and the sleeves were frilly, and her milky shoulders were exposed through the openings on the sleeve of the dress. The bottom of the dress hung low on one side, and rode high on the other, effectively making one leg peek out suggestively.

“Wait, don’t go out yet.” Jiwoo shoved her into the makeup chair. Jungeun stared at her reflection in a daze, her mind hazy with images of that Jung Jinsoul. Jung Jinsoul sitting casually in the audience. Jung Jinsoul slowly driving her crazy. Jung Jinsoul in her room. Jung Jinsoul lying under her on the bed. Jung Jinsoul’s lips on hers. 

Jungeun was so engrossed in her own thoughts she barely even noticed Jiwoo twirling up her blonde hair into a high ponytail, and using a brow pencil to draw a slit that ran from the bottom of her right eye to her right eyebrow. 

“There you go! Wild, edgy, freaky!” 

Jungeun walked her last outfit piece with as much confidence as she could muster, and smirked to herself as she disappeared through the curtains for the last time tonight. Jinsoul stared after the back of the striking blonde model from her seat, her eyes widening in wonder and her mouth agape. 

The blonde model’s name is Kim Jungeun, one of the up and rising model names, currently signed under fashion behemoth Yves Saint Laurent, and based in South Korea. Perfect. Stunning beauty, already gaining a large fan base, already having experience under her belt. And not to mention, Kim Jungeun had captured Jung Jinsoul’s attention the moment she stepped onto the runway. 

What can she say? Jungeun was the epitome of a goddess. The way she carried herself, her expressions, her seductive walk, her captivating visuals was a delight to all of Jinsoul’s senses. The blonde CEO shook her head, rising up from her seat to join everyone in applauding at the end of tonight’s show. It had been a long time since a model had made her feel so...excited. 

Jinsoul was immediately swarmed by numerous fashion celebrities, all trying to make small talk with her. Forcing out her polite smile, the blonde tried to make her way past all the men in their fancy suits trying to discuss collaborations between their brands and hers, calling out promises of tremendous success. Right now, she had only one person she wanted to collaborate with in mind. 

“S’cuse me, s’cuse me.” Luckily, her bodyguards had swooped in to rescue her from the crowd yet again. Hyunjin and Hyejoo were less like employees, and more like younger sisters. Jinsoul had known those 2 rascals for a long time, and took them under her wing when her fashion label started rising to fame. 

Looking intimidating with their clean black suits and fierce gazes, the two youngsters flanked Jinsoul, holding their arms out to block the other CEOs and paparazzi. Seeing the disinterested look on her face, most of the CEOs backed off with sour expressions, but the paparazzi pressed themselves against Hyunjin and Hyejoo’s arms, shoving cameras into her face and yelling questions. 

“Back off buddy, you wanna go?!” Hyejoo snarled, throwing off a paparazzi that had managed to shove his way through them. 

“Hey, I need to get to the back rooms.” Jinsoul whispered to her bodyguards. 

“What? I thought we were going directly to the car and getting outta here?” Hyunjin asked, confused and jostling through the crowd.

“Change of plans, girls.” Jinsoul muttered. 

“Hey, you can’t enter Ma’am.” The clueless security guard said, crossing his arms over his bulky chest in front of the back room door. 

“I'm Jung Jinsoul.” Jinsoul said, flashing her fancy, ocean blue name card. Her full name and brand was printed on the card in gleaming, cursive gold letters. The guard immediately opened the door, bowing his head. 

Jungeun hadn’t even changed out of her red dress when she grabbed Jiwoo by the arms. 

“I need to find her.” The blonde said seriously.

“Find who?”

“Jung Jinsoul. Tell me more about her.” 

“Well, I don’t know her personally, but I’ve heard news from stylist friends. Jinsoul’s the CEO of Odd Eye Circle , you’ve heard of them right? They’re giving even top fashion brands a run for their money now.” A very confused Jiwoo said. Jungeun nodded. Of course she knew Odd Eye Circle. They were relatively new to the fashion world, but had already established a strong foothold in the competitive fashion setting and had numerous high-class boutique stores around the globe. Magazines had labelled OEC as the “trailblazing beast of a rookie that has extreme potential in becoming the very next fashion sensation”. 

“She’s the goddamn CEO?” Jungeun gasped. Most CEOs, even the one for her own company YSL, were middle-aged men. But Jinsoul looked about the same age as her, and she had already build her own empire in the form of OEC. 

“Yes, impressive right? But....what’s got you so curious in her?” Jiwoo asked, still confused. 

“I need to find her.” Jungeun repeated her statement, marching towards the door that led out to the audience seats. Anxiety bubbled in her heart. What if Jinsoul had already left? If so, she’d never be able to see the blonde bombshell again...and even though they haven’t even met, Jungeun would cry her eyes out if that happened. Emotions that she hadn’t felt in a long time swirled around her chest, so suffocating she wanted to choke. Jungeun couldn’t pinpoint why she was feeling this way, only knowing that she was...desperate for Jinsoul. 

Before Jungeun could curl her fingers around the door knob, it swung open. And before she knew anything, there was a flash of gold and something barrelled right into her. Jungeun struggled to maintain her balance, but being in six-inch heels were not helping. With a yelp, the blonde tumbled back, feeling someone tighten their grip around her arms as she fell. 

Then Jungeun was laying on her back on the floor, with none other than Jung Jinsoul herself staring down at her. Up close, Jinsoul looked even more gorgeous. The eyepatch was still on, but her other eye was shimmering a dark blue colour that matched her dress. Coloured contacts, probably. Her pink lips were parted in shock, revealing her perfect pearly-whites. Jungeun’s breath hitched in her throat. Jinsoul was practically lying on top of her, their chests pressed into each other’s. Another thing, Jinsoul had her arms around Jungeun’s head, cradling it protectively. In the span of the last few hours of this damn fashion show, Jungeun had imagined herself being in this position with Jinsoul. But this was not exactly how she expected it to happen. 

“Kim Jungeun…” Jinsoul whispered, and Jungeun felt her face warming up because her name sounded so good when the blonde said it in her deep, slightly husky voice. 

“I’m sorry!” Suddenly, Jinsoul stood up, making Jungeun miss the close contact immediately. The blonde CEO held up a hand, gently holding onto the model’s shoulders as she helped her up. Jungeun let out a shaky breath. Jinsoul stood in front of her, a worried expression on her face. Behind her, 2 scary-looking girls stood there, clad in form-fitting suits. Bodyguards, Jungeun noted. 

“Jungeun! Is that head okay?! Did you lose the few brain cells you have?!” Jiwoo grabbed her arm, her other hand patting against Jungeun’s head. Jungeun scowled. Jiwoo just had to embarrass her. 

“I’m fine, Jiwoo. Stop that.” Jungeun grumbled, pushing Jiwoo’s pesky hands off her. 

“Jung Jinsoul!” Jiwoo suddenly screamed, pointing at the shell-shocked blonde standing before them. Even her two bodyguards didn’t know how to react to that outburst. 

“Uh...yes, that’s me!” Jinsoul quickly smiled, holding up her hand to shake Jiwoo’s.

“Well, that’s a coincidence, because Jungie here keeps asking me about you, and she wanted to find you and that’s weird because Jungie never spares a glance at the audience, and you suddenly turned up and….” 

Jungeun slapped Jiwoo on the shoulder, effectively stopping her yapping. Jinsoul was chuckling lightly, amused at Jiwoo’s rambling. Turning away from the redhead, Jinsoul finally poked her hand at Jungeun’s direction. 

“Jung Jinsoul. Nice to meet you.” 

Jungeun took her hand, amazed at how soft and warm Jinsoul’s hands felt in hers. 

“Kim Jungeun.” 

“I know this is completely out of nowhere, but can I have a talk with you?” Jinsoul asked, not letting go of Jungeun’s hand. In return, Jungeun tightened her grip, feeling her thumb brush gently across Jinsoul’s knuckles.  
“S-sure…” Jungeun nodded. Jinsoul finally released Jungeun’s hand, and whispered something to her bodyguards. They nodded, turning to sit down on one of the benches in the corridor. 

“This room is empty!” Jiwoo seemed to have finally caught onto the weird tension in the air between the two blondes, and threw open the door to the nearest empty waiting room. Jinsoul gave her a polite nod, and entered the room. Jungeun followed behind the blonde, feeling slightly giddy.

“Don’t be too long, okay.” Jiwoo whispered to Jungeun before slamming the door shut. 

Jinsoul stood in the middle of the big room, hands placed against the back of a makeup chair. Jungeun walked closer to the girl, almost holding her breath at how tense she was. 

“Why the eye patch?” Jungeun asked. Jinsoul let out a light chuckle. 

“Well, my stylist Chaewon thought it was a nice touch because my brand’s name is Odd Eye Circle after all.” Jinsoul smiled. 

“That’s...nice.” Jungeun said, suddenly nervous. Which in her books, was not something common. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know why I wanted to talk to you. Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you.” Jinsoul suddenly said, gripping onto the back of the chair tighter. Jungeun could see her long, manicured nails digging into the shining black leather. 

“You absolutely enthralled me during the show, Jungeun. In all my years of being in the fashion world...I...I’ve never met someone that captured my attention like this.” Jinsoul said with so much raw emotion Jungeun felt her heart ache. Ache with longing for this woman. 

“Believe me, I couldn’t keep my eyes away from you too. You look like a gorgeous mermaid in that dress…” Jungeun’s breath trailed off, getting teary-eyed as she admired how perfectly Jinsoul’s body seemed to fit in that blue dress. 

“And you look like a sexy, sexy vampire.” Jinsoul grinned cheekily. 

“To hell with it.” Jungeun muttered under her breath. Seeing Jinsoul’s cute dimpled smile up close quickly filled her up with confidence that she was trying to build up this whole show. 

Jungeun marched forwards, pressing her body as close as she could into Jinsoul’s. Her hands shot up to hold Jinsoul’s cheeks tenderly, and she was surging forwards. Jinsoul’s lips met her own halfway, and it was every bit amazing as Jungeun had imagined. 

Jinsoul’s lips were soft and warm, and Jungeun felt their lips slot into each other’s like missing pieces to a puzzle. Jungeun’s hands moved from the CEO’s cheeks to wrap her arms around her shoulders, her fingers entangling themselves in Jinsoul’s smooth blonde hair. Jinsoul smelled heavenly. Her scent reminded Jungeun of being in a garden full of vivid red roses, the feeling of the crisp, cool breeze in her face. Jinsoul’s scent was so clean, yet so intoxicating it was better than all the high-class perfumes that gave off the sharp scent that always choked Jungeun up. 

Jinsoul groaned into the kiss, her arms encircling around Jungeun’s slender waist so ferociously that she lifted Jungeun up a little. With a strength that was almost unbelievable coming from Jinsoul’s slender arms, Jungeun was carried off her feet and pushed against the counter, effectively knocking off a tray of makeup tools on it to the floor. 

With her back pressed against the mirror, Jinsoul pushed herself against Jungeun almost desperately, her teeth swiping across Jungeun’s bottom lip. A low whine rumbling in her throat, Jungeun ran her hands through Jinsoul’s scalp, her legs going to wrap around the other blonde’s waist. 

Then suddenly, Jinsoul had trailed down her lips, to place open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Jungeun’s fingers tightened almost painfully around Jinsoul’s head, throwing her head back against the mirror to give Jinsoul more access to her neck. Jinsoul smirked against her soft skin, her teeth sinking down into Jungeun’s collarbones like some wannabe vampire. 

The door burst open so hard it slammed against the wall loudly. The two girls yelped in shock, Jungeun instinctively cradling Jinsoul’s head close to her chest. 

“Uh….” The woman with the bob haircut stood in the doorway with an expression that was akin to a deer caught in headlights. Jungeun let out a sigh of exasperation, her chin resting against the top of Jinsoul’s head. Haseul was one of the main organizers of this event, and she stood there awkwardly with a red clipboard held to her chest, and her professional grey pant-suit still neat after running around solving other people’s problems throughout the runtime of the show. 

“Sorry, unnie...she was too fast…” Hyejoo appeared behind Haseul’s shoulder, her cheeks flushed red at seeing her boss and almost older sister being so intimate with the model. Hyunjin popped into view too, looking like she was about to cry and trying not to laugh at the same time. 

Jinsoul and Jungeun hurried down the red carpet, arms brushing against each other’s as they walked. Haseul had kicked them out from the waiting rooms, saying that they needed to pack up and leave because the venue was going to be used for another event tomorrow. 

Flashes from the cameras blinded them again as they strode, the ever-present paparazzi going crazy as two of the rising names in the industry had come out together. Hyunjin, Hyejoo and Jiwoo followed closely to the famous duo, the two bodyguards kindly helping Jiwoo with the luggages. 

“Ride with me?” Jinsoul whispered into Jungeun’s ear. Gulping as the girl’s warm breath tickled her ear, Jungeun nodded. They all piled into Jinsoul’s flashy limousine, slamming the doors shut after giving the paparazzi a polite wave. 

“Oh god, they’re so annoying. Nosy bastards.” Jinsoul huffed under her breath as the limousine started down the road. The blonde ripped off the eyepatch from her face, rubbing at her eyes with her fingers. Jungeun found herself mesmerized even at such a simple gesture. The rest of the ride was mostly silent, with Jinsoul’s bodyguards and Jiwoo chatting animatedly about something in the back of the comfy vehicle. Jungeun leaned her head back against the leather seat, her heart racing as she tried to wrap her mind around this whirlwind of a night. Safe to say, it was her most eventful show ever. 

“So...you’re heading back to Seoul tomorrow, right?” Jinsoul broke their silence first. 

“Yep.” Jungeun nodded. Another patch of silence again. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Jinsoul asked, her voice barely a whisper. Jungeun turned to see Jinsoul staring at her with those sparkling dark eyes, an adorable pout on her lips. YSL had actually booked rooms at a famed 5-star hotel for her and Jiwoo, but how was Jungeun going to say no to that cute face Jinsoul was giving her? 

“Of course…” Jungeun grinned, slowly sliding her hand over Jinsoul’s. The CEO looked down at their hands, before entangling their fingers together. 

Turns out, Jinsoul had reserved an entire floor of a 5-star hotel just for her and her staff. Money really could do wonders. Hyunjin, Hyejoo and Jiwoo had somehow become friends over the short time, and retreated to a room together. Jinsoul and Jungeun ducked into the room beside theirs. Safe to say, the trio spent the whole night smushing their faces into the soft pillows trying to cover their ears from the questionable sounds from next door. 

Jinsoul had a few meetings to attend in Tokyo the next day, but she quickly asked her secretary, Vivi, to postpone all of them. This was all so that she could fly back to Seoul with Jungeun. The model was beyond touched from how sweet Jinsoul was. 

The whole flight back, they cuddled into each other’s sides much to Jiwoo’s excitement, inseparable since last night. Jungeun would rest her head in the crook of Jinsoul’s neck as the CEO clicked through her tablet rearranging her packed schedule. Jinsoul would put her arm around Jungeun and run her fingers through her blonde hair as the model slept. 

There was a car waiting to send Jungeun and Jiwoo back home waiting at the Seoul Airport after they landed. Jiwoo went ahead first to settle the luggage into the car, but mostly to give the duo some privacy. 

Jungeun and Jinsoul stood in front of the car in each other’s arms. The model loved how Jinsoul was slightly taller than her, so she could tuck her head under the CEO’s chin comfortably. A low chuckle rumbled in Jinsoul’s chest as she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Jungeun’s forehead. Jungeun let out a shaky sigh, holding her head up to connect their lips. 

“Oh, before you go…” Jinsoul withdrew her arms from around Jungeun to fish something out from the pocket of her dress pants. It was a beautiful silver necklace, gleaming in the warm sunlight. The pendant hanging from the intricate chain was two silver Js, the letters curling around each other stylishly. 

“Jinsoul and Jungeun.” Jinsoul said, gently clasping the necklace around Jungeun’s neck. 

“W-when did you even find time to get this? We were together the whole night!” Jungeun gaped down at the pendant sitting comfortably against the groove where her collarbones met. 

“That’s a secret.” Jinsoul placed a kiss against Jungeun’s cheek, bringing the girl into her arms again. Jungeun squeezed her eyes shut, Jinsoul was so warm and soft, and she wanted to embrace the girl in her arms forever. 

The car horn sounded, with Jiwoo’s face pressed against the glass in the backseat. She was mouthing ‘hurry up’ to the couple dramatically. Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

“Wait for me?” Jinsoul asked. The CEO now needed to fly back to Tokyo to attend all those meetings and conferences she postponed. She would only be back in Seoul at least 3 days later. Even though Jungeun had just met this angel last night, it was as if she couldn’t live without Jinsoul now. 

“Always.” Jungeun promised, tiptoeing to place a kiss against Jinsoul’s forehead. Then the young model turned and boarded the car before she lost her composure and lunged at Jinsoul for yet another kiss again. 

Jungeun pressed her face into the glass, watching as Jinsoul waved at her. Jungeun waved back, as the car drove away. 

(Epilogue)

“Baby! Have you seen my lip gloss?” Jinsoul yelled, rummaging through her makeup bag.  
“You left it on the nightstand!” Jungeun yelled back. 

Jinsoul hurried out of the bathroom to their bedroom. Odd Eye Circle had become really big a while after the two met. With her status of South Korea’s youngest female billionaire, Jinsoul had bought a luxurious villa looking over the coast of the beach for her family. 

“There you are!” Jinsoul snatched her Fenty lip gloss from the nightstand and quickly applied it on her lips. She had thrown on her outfit for the day, a black-and-white checkered blazer over her favourite black silk shirt tucked into dress pants. All from her own brand OEC. What can she say? Jinsoul was a walking propaganda for her own business. 

Due to her sleeping in late despite her wife screaming at her from the kitchen to wake up, they were running slightly late for their meeting. 

“Momma, momma, look at my drawing!” Little Yerim burst into their room, almost tripping over her own feet as she held out a piece of paper. Jinsoul smiled, kneeling down to steady her bubbly 5-year old daughter. In many ways, Yerim reminded her of Jungeun’s ex-fashion stylist, Jiwoo. 

“Let’s see….” Jinsoul peered at the paper. Yerim had doodled three stick figures on it, all holding hands. The two big ones were labelled as “mummy” and “momma”, while the tiny figure between them was labelled in big purple words “Yerim”. 

“That’s really cute, sweetheart.” Jinsoul gathered Yerim into her arms, cradling the young girl close to her chest as she stood. Elated from being carried by her mother, Yerim screamed and started to make airplane noises. Playing along with her, Jinsoul swerved Yerim around in the air as she hopped down the spiral staircase that led to their vast living room.

Jinsoul spotted Jungeun sitting on their big leather couch, her head leaning back against the back of the plush cushions. Instead of the blonde locks that she had carried for so long, Jungeun now had a head full of luscious brown hair “because it has to be a blonde and a brunette”, Jinsoul had said.

“Mommy, mommy I’m flying!” Yerim yelled out, holding her arms out like wings as Jinsoul made her move left and right in the air. Jungeun smiled as they walked closer, eyes twinkling in amusement. Jinsoul finally plopped down next to Jungeun, planting a big kiss on her lovely wife’s lips. Yerim quickly snuggled up in the space between the 2 women, holding onto their arms. 

Jinsoul looked over at her wife. Jungeun wasn’t a model under YSL anymore. After her contract ended, Jungeun started work as a model and creative director for Odd Eye Circle. Jinsoul would say she owed a large part of OEC’s tremendous success to her capable, talented wife. 

“Is there something on my face?” Jungeun asked, tilting her head to catch Jinsoul’s eye with an amused smile on her red lips. 

“Beauty.” Jinsoul blurted out, still as cheesy as ever. Jungeun rolled her eyes, but Jinsoul still caught the way her cheeks flushed red. 

“What are you watching?” Jinsoul turned her gaze over to the wide, flatscreen TV mounted on the wall in front of them. On screen, Jungeun from 5 years ago was strutting down the runway, in an ever so familiar vampiric crimson dress, the slit over her eye, her blonde hair in a ponytail, her heels hitting the floor as camera lights exploded around her….

“Replays of 2015 Tokyo Fashion Week Day 2…” Jungeun smirked, looping her one arm around Yerim and cradling Jinsoul’s cheek with the other. In their minds, they were thinking back to that fateful day playing on the screen in front of them. How they were so fascinated by each other...it was as if they knew the other would be perfect for them. 

Jinsoul leaned forwards first, kissing Jungeun deeply. As they got carried away smooching each other again, Yerim let out an excited squeal, pointing a shaking finger at the TV. 

“Mummy is on TV! Mummy, mummy that’s you on TV!” Yerim shrieked, making her mothers burst out in rambunctious laughter. Jungeun pounced on Yerim, tickling her squirming daughter as Jinsoul hunched over, still laughing. 

They were brought out of their happy bubble only when the sound of a horn ripped through the air. Followed by short bursts of the horn again. Jinsoul huffed, standing up while holding Jungeun and Yerim’s hands. 

“Those two clowns are so damn impatient…” Jinsoul grumbled, thinking of how she was going to fight Hyunjin and Hyejoo everytime they decided to interrupt their family time. 

“We are late, baby. Let’s go.” Jungeun said, giving her one last peck on the lips before switching off the TV. 

Yerim swinging from their hands between them, Jinsoul and Jungeun walked out of their villa, thinking about how lucky they were to have met each other.

**Author's Note:**

> whew! I know nothing about fashion, so pardon me if there are any mistakes!  
> I had this fic idea hanging around in my head for a while now, and finally got enough motivation to write this today.  
> I thought about writing this fic because I was watching jinsoul fancams (she's my bias btw!) and chanced upon the one where they were at seoul fashion week I think and she looked so pretty with that eyepatch aaaaa :))))) so i was like "what if lippie's the hot model and jinsoul's the hot CEO and they blah blah blah" and thus this fic was born.  
> anyways, I hope yall enjoy reading this! xoxo  
> scream at me https://twitter.com/crazysone3


End file.
